Austin & Ally: 25 years later
by halie526
Summary: Take a look into the future lives of Austin and Ally! What happened to them? Wheres Trish and Dez?
1. Chapter 1

"Seriously Monica. a pickle for breakfast?" Ally asked her 16 year old daughter.

"I was craving a pickle..." Monica said, taking another bite of the pickle, not looking up from her book she was writing in.

Ally shook her head smiling.

"Morning!" Ally's husband Austin called as he walked into the kitchen. He leaned down and kissed his wife. "Whatcha workin on Moni?" Grabbing a cup from the counter he walked to the fridge to get some orange juice.

"Just my song. Mom, can you take a look at these lyrics again?" Monica looked up at her mom.

"Hun, another revision? Your performing tonight..." Ally walked behind her daughter to read the writing.

"I know, I know.. But it has to be perfect!"

"Will Mason be able to memorize the changes by tonight?"

"I only changed a few of his words. The rest were my parts." Monica looked up at Ally, who had walked to the other side of the island counter.

"I'm glad you guys are doing a duet. Your voices will sound beautiful together."

"To bad Mason couldn't write a song to save his life." She frowned. "At least I have you to help me."

Austin walked over to his wife and slipped his arm around her waist. "Can I take a look?" He asked his daughter, sliding his arm across the counter to take the book.

Monica yanked the book towards her, and glared up at her father. "Dont touch my book."

Austin glanced down at Ally and they smiled at each other.

He look at Monica. Her head was bent over her book. Her blonde curls falling in her face. She got his hair color, but she has her mothers eyes. She had an amazing voice, reminding him so much of Ally. Fortunately, she got Allys writing skills to. Unfortunately, she also got her nervousness. She was frantically spinning the end of her hair around her fingers. Luckily she wasn't biting the hair.

"You nervous about tonight Monica?" Austin asked.

Monica quickly stopped playing with her hair and stood up, closing her book. "Of course not."

She was good at hiding it when she got nervous. Normally she walked with her head high, ready to do anything and take on anyone. Austin smiled, she got that from him.

"Its okay to be a little nervous." Ally told her. "Jimmy is bringing some of his guys to hear you. You could get signed!"

Monica looked up at her dad, and reached for her hair again. "Daddy, were you nervous when you first performed for Jimmy Starr?"

"Pshh, I never get nerv.."

"He was terrified." Ally cut in poking her husband in the stomach.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

"Thats probably Mason." Monica grabbed her book and ran to the piano. "Can you let him in mom?"

Ally opened the front door and there stood Mason. The boy who lived next door and Monica's best friend. He was leaning on the porch railing.

"Good Morning Mrs. Moon."

"Now Mason, I have told you sense you were six, call me Ally! And what are you doing ringing the bell boy? You've been walking in sense you were eight."

Mason smiled at me and stepped inside. "Monica at the piano?"

"Mmhm, you know where it is."

She watched him walk off towards the study where the piano is. Walking towards the study she leaned on the door frame, watching at he sat next to Monica. She told him about the changes and started playing a few keys.

Austin came up behind Ally and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into him. They watched as Monica and Mason played. There hands brushed each others, and Monica looked down, blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just wanted to thank all of you! I was so happy to read the feed back from my frist chapter! This chapter is a little short but I just HAD to upload another because I was so happy! (: Please give me any ideas you have on the story. I try to use all of your Ideas (:**

* * *

Monica is walking down the school hallway with her best girlfriend, Sierra. They have known each other since they were in diapers. Sierra was taller than her, but Monica was also short for her age.

"You think whatever you want." Sierra was saying. "But he likes you."

"Sierra, you're crazy." Monica laughed. "We have known eachother since we were like four! Besides, he's not shy, if he likes someone, he tells them."

"You know what I think Moni? I think you like him to."

A blush crept into Monicas cheeks. "I do not! Seriously Sierra, what did you take this morning?"

"See, thats why your being so defensive. You like him. You know you do." Sierra stuck her tongue out at her.

"Please. We're just friends. I was there when he was six and cried when he dropped his ice cream cone in the street..."

Sierra burst out laughing just as Mason turned the corner. He smiled when he saw them.

"Whatcha laughin at?" Mason asked.

"You." Sierra answered.

Mason laughed and threw his arm around Monica's shoulder. "Talking about how drop dead sexy I am?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Monica bit her lip trying to hold in her laugh.

"More like the exact opposite." Sierra said, shoving his shoulder. "So, you guys nervous about tonight?"

"What's tonight?" Mason asked jokingly.

"Shut-up." Monica laughed shoving his shoulder.

Mason rubbed his shoulder, pretending it hurt. "Well how am I supposed to play tonight, if you guys keep breaking my arms!"

"Come on Mason! This is serious. Jimmy Starr is going to be there! Hes the same guy that signed my parents..."

"Calm down Monica. Your voice is amazing, he'd be crazy NOT to sign you." Mason smiled at her.

She smiled up at him. "Thanks Mason."

Just then the bell rang and they all rushed off to their classes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry this one is so short! Ill try and make the next longer! This one is just about Monica and Mason and there performance. The next one will be longer! I promise! I LOVE all of your feedback, please keep it coming! And dont be afraid to give me your ideas (: Also, I wrote this on my phone, so I'm sorry if anything is incorrect!**

* * *

Monica was pacing behind the curtain.

"Moni?" Mason asked. "You're going to do fine."

"You don't know that! I could screw up. Or freeze up!"

Mason laughed.

"Mason! This isn't funny!" Her voice cracked.

"Are you about to cry?" Mason stood there, not knowing what to do.

Monica sniffed and wiped a tear.

"Moni... You have NEVER frozen up. You never even mess up. Your going to do fine!" Mason walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. "Your amazing Monica. And if he doesn't think that, he's crazy."

Monica looked up at him, "You really think so?"

Mason smiled, nodding his head.

"And now," The announcer called. "Here to introduce the first act. Please welcome, Austin and Ally Moon!"

They heard the crowd going wild. People were screaming for them to sing.

Finally it calmed down and Austin spoke. "Unfortunately, today isn't our day to perform"

There were some boo's from the crowd and then Monica heard her mom speak. "Instead, we have something even better! Please welcome, our daughter, Monica and her partner Mason!"

The curtain went up, and the crowd went wild. All of Monica's fears disappeared as she heard Masons guitar start playing. They moved up to the mikes and Monica glanced at Mason. He smiled at her, and together they began to sing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks again for all the feedback! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please give me your ideas (:**

* * *

"Wow." Came a voice from behind Ally. "I think she's even better than you were."

Ally turned and came face to face with her best friend Trish.

"Trish!" Ally hugged her. "Oh Monica's going to be so happy you could make it. Wheres Dez?"

"At home. His big idea this morning was to feed Jonah ice cream for breakfast. Now, I wouldn't be so mad, but remember, Jonah is LACTOSE INTOLERANT. So I left him home to clean up the mess. I brought Hannah though. Shes backstage waiting to hug monica."

Ally laughed. "You married him."

"Don't remind me." Trish groaned.

"Your such a party pooper.." Austin said.

"Nice to see you to Austin." Trish laughed and hugged him.

"Still, you should've let him come." He pouted.

They all laughed and turned back to the stage to watch Monica and Mason finish the song.

"You know," Trish started. "They remind me of you two when we were all that age. There not dating yet?"

Austin turned and glared at Trish.

"I think they're just friends." Ally said, reaching for her husband's hand.

"You two are just oblivious as you were when you were teens." Trish said before clapping for the end of the song. The room went crazy with people hooting and clapping. Monica and Mason waved before walking off stage.

"Monica!" Hannah yelled before launching herself into her cousins arms. Hannah was just 2 months younger then Monica. "You were so amazing!"

Monica hugged her back. "Hannah! I've missed you so much! Thank you!"

They pulled away and Hannah looked at Mason. "You did good too." She smiled sweetly at him, and batted her eyelashes. She was pretty, and she knew it. Being half Mexican she had naturally tan skin, and long straight black hair. She got her dads light blue eyes.

"Thanks Hannah" Mason smiled at her. "Haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

"Good, thanks for asking." She answered, flashing him another smile.

They had been walking towards their parents and now saw Austin shaking Jimmy Starr's hand.

"There she is!" Jimmy said, wrapping Monica in a hug. He was like an uncle to her, and had known her since she was born. Jimmy had refused to even talk about signing her untill now, wanting her to have a normal childhood.

Austin hugged his daughter next. "We're so proud of you sweetheart. Jimmy was just telling us how good he thought you sounded."

"Good news!" Jimmy said, shaking Mason's hand. "You, have your self a record deal!"

Monica screamed and jumped up and down with Hannah.

Jimmy looked at Mason. "Both of you."

Mason smiled. "Really ! Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" Mason shook his hand again.

"Please. Call me Jimmy."

Mason hugged Monica, lifting her off the ground. "Lets go out and celebrate!"

Monica looked at her mom for permission. "You kids go have fun."

Austin pulled out his wallet and handed her his credit card. "On us! And take Sierra, and Hannah with you! Mason, you can take Bryce with you too."

"Thanks Mr. Moon!" Mason said.

**They all said goodbye and then headed towards Mason's car.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I really hope you all are liking this story. I'm kinda from the south side, so its hard to hold back all my 'aints' and 'ya'lls'! Please give me some of your ideas. I tend to run out of ideas and then stop writing. I dont want to do that with this story. So PLEASE help with ideas! Thanks again for reading!**

* * *

After picking up Sierra and Bryce, they all headed out to eat.

"I am SOOO happy for you!" Sierra had squealed hugging both Mason and Monica.

"Me too. So where are we eating again?" Bryce asked. Everyone ignored him.

Eventually they all got to the restaurant. They sat around a round table in the order: Sierra, Monica, Mason, Hannah, and Bryce.

"I just can't believe this! I'm just so happy for you guys." Sierra thought for moment. "I'm still going to be your guys's manager, right?"

"Of course!" Monica told her.

They all laughed and talked about their future throughout the whole meal.

Monica watched as Hannah sat just a little too close to Mason. She laughed at everything he said and often put her band on his arm. Mason turned and smiled at Hannah.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Monica said, standing up.

Sierra looked over at Mason and Hannah. "Me too." She said, standing up.

Once in the bathroom Monica looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was curled, like always, and her makeup still looked perfect.

"You okay?" Sierra asked.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be okay." Monica looked away from her.

'I don't think he likes her.." Sierra told her.

Monica slowly looked up at her. "Then why would he flirt back?"

Sierra smiled, "So you admit to liking him then?"

Monica sighed and leaned on the sink counter. "I don't know.. I mean, I didn't. But then when we were singing..."

"What?" Sierra asked. "What happened while you were singing?"

"When I looked at him... I just... I don't know.." Monica put her head in her hands.

"You realized I was right?"

Monica looked up at her.

"He can't know."

"Why not! Monica, what if he likes you too!"

"No! You can't tell him. Even if he does like me back... It wouldn't last, were only 16!"

Sierra was quiet. "Your parents where 16..."

"Sierra, please. Please promise me you won't tell him. Were partners. I can't lose him." A tear ran down her cheek.

Sierra wrapped her arms around her. "I promise."

Monica fixed herself and they walked back to the table.


	6. Chapter 6

**I really hope you guys like this chapter! Please keep giving me your feedback! PM me with ideas! (:**

* * *

"You're still going to help me write my songs. Right Monica?" Mason asked.

"Of course!" Monica laughed at him.

They were all walking along the beach talking about everything and laughing.

Monica tried not to notice that Hannah and Mason were holding hands.

"Don't your parents have some big tour coming up?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah."

"What will you do while they're away?" Bryce asked.

"Well half of it is during summer, so i'll probably be with them during the summer." Monica answered, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Hey!" Mason suddenly turned towards her. "Maybe we can join them! Open up for them and stuff!"

Monica smiled. "I can talk to them. But we'll probably have to talk to Jimmy about it.."

"Then let's do it! This is awesome!" Mason was jumping around.

Monica smiled. "I just can't believe this day! Everything has gone just perfect!"

"And to think you were nervous." Bryce laughed at her.

"I wasn't nervous!"

"Mmmhmm, suuurrreeee."

Bryce and Sierra laughed at her.

Monica stopped walking and and looked at Bryce and Sierra. "Where's Mason and Hannah?"

Everyone turned around and saw the two figures down the beach. They were smooshed together. His hands around her waist, hers tangled in his hair.

"Moni..." Sierra said.

"I, I think i'm just going to walk home, it's not that far." Monica said slowly.

"I'll walk with you." Sierra said.

"I think i'd rather walk alone."

They watched as she walked away.

Sierra left after Monica did. And after Mason said goodbye to Hannah, Bryce and him walked towards Masons house.

"Dude, you messed up.." Bryce told him.

"What do you mean?" Bryce asked.

"Kissing Hannah and all that!"

"What, I like her?"

"Wow." Bryce shook his head.

"What!"

"You are so oblivious dude."

Mason frowned looking confused.

Bryce turned towards him and put his hands on his shoulders. "I am going to say this very slowly so that you understand." He paused. "Monica. Likes. You."

Mason stepped back looking shocked. "Dude, you're crazy. She doesn't like me"."Uh, dude, yeah. She does." Bryce said sarcastically.

"We're just friends."

"Then why would she run off like that when she saw you guys kissing?"

Mason shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"And don't even pretend you don't like her to."

"She's Monica, I grew up with her.."

"Are you trying to say you don't like anything about her?" Bryce asked him.

"Well, I like her smile. And how happy she is all the time.. And I love it when she sings. When we were singing our duet, and I looked over at her, my heart started to like flutter. And.. Oh my God.. Do I like Monica?"

"You've got it bad dude."

"But I just made out with her cousin!" Mason yelled. "And what if your wrong, and she doesn't like me back? It would ruin our friendship.."

"When have I ever been wrong?" Bryce smiled.

Mason glared at him and he looked away. "I can't risk it man. She's my best friend."

"Excuse me?" Bryce asked.

Mason ignored him. "And with the record deal, her career is starting. I can't ruin that for her."

"So what, you're just not going to do anything about it?"

"I can't."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is pretty short! I hope to upload the next one sometime later today! Thanks for all your feedback and comments! Please PM me with any ideas! THANKS!**

* * *

"God I feel like such an idiot." Mason said to Sierra. They were sitting in Sonic Boom, the music store owned by Monicas grandpa, waiting for Monica to arrive.

"You are an idiot." Sierra answered, flipping through a magazine.

"I guess I've known I liked her for a while... But I never really wanted to admit it. Bryce thinks she likes me too. What do you think?"

Sierra flipped the page. "I'm not aloud to talk about that."

Mason was pacing now. He paces when he's nervous. "I'm not going to say anything about it to her. I can't. It could kill our relationship."

"Okay." Sierra said, still staring at the magazine.

Mason stopped pacing. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

Sierra looked up from her magazine for the first time and looked around the store. "Yupp." She answered, before looking back at the magazine.

"Hey guys!" Monica called as she walked in the store.

Sierra lifted her hand in a half wave.

"Hey Moni." Mason smiled at her.

"A little help please!" A voice called from upstairs.

Monica and Mason rushed up the stairs to see Monicas grandpa holding four boxes that were starting to lean.

"Grandpa, what are you doing!?" Monica asked as they reached to help with the boxes. Looking around she noticed the storage room had been cleaned out. There were bean bags and a couch. A large stereo, and lots of CD's.

"It's a surprise. For you." He told her. "Both of you. This used to be your parents old practice room."

He wiped his hands together. "When your mom moved out, I just kinda started stacking boxes in here. But I was thinking you guys could use it now."

"Wow grandpa! That's amazing! Thank you."

"Yeah, thank you so much!" Mason said excitedly.

Her grandfather walked over to a big object with a sheet over it. "This," he said yanking the sheet off, revealing a piano. "Is were they wrote their first song together."

Monica ran her hand over the keys and sat down on the bench. Mason joined her.

"I'll just leave you two kids alone." Her grandpa said, before walking out.

"I can't believe this is were they used to work on there music..." Monica said, tracing the 'Austin and Ally' that was carved into the piano with small letters and surrounded by a heart.

"Everyone is always talking about when your parents were young, and when they met. But I don't think I've ever heard the story." Mason said. "Will you tell me?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! This chapter leaves off of the last! Please tell me what you think! Off to some parties, so if I post again today, it wont be untill late!**

* * *

"Well, they have been partner's sense they were our age." Monica started.

"I know THAT part." Mason told her.

"Shush up and let me tell the story!" Monica laughed at him. "You know how my mom had major stage fright, right?"

Mason nodded.

"Well, she still wrote songs. She wrote for herself, and recorded them. But because of the stage fright, no one ever heard them, except Aunt Trish. One day, I guess in this very room, my mom was writing a song, and my dad came into the music store. He heard her, stole the song, recorded it himself, and posted it online."

"Your dad stole your moms song?" Mason asked, shocked.

Monica glared at him.

"Sorry" He said smiling.

"Sense mom was so shy, she really didn't do anything about it. Besides, as long as she made sure none of her other songs were stolen, eventually he'd go away. Then dad got invited to come on this show and perform a NEW song. The only problem was, hes not too good at writing a whole song by himself."

"But he helps your mom write them now doesn't he?" Mason asked.

"Yeah, he's gotten better at it I guess. Now are you done interrupting?" Monica raised her eyebrows at him.

Mason smiled at her.

"So, dad decided that he needed to talk to her. He went to her, apologize about stealing the song. And then he talked about being partners. Mom agreed, and together they wrote the song that he played on that show."

"So thats how they became partners, but how did they get TOGETHER." Mason asked.

"I'm getting there! Mom and Dad always had feelings for each other, but neither one of them wanted to say anything because they were not for sure how the other felt, and they didn't want to ruin their friendship. When my grandma came home from Africa, she convinced mom to sing on stage. So mom overcame her stage fright, and sang a duet on stage with my dad. Afterwards, dad kissed my mom for the first time."

"Aww thats sweet." Mason said.

Monica glared at him and continued. "Then his girlfriend stepped in."

"Oh."

"My dad realized that my mom is the one he wanted to be with. So even though he knew it could ruin their friendship, partnership, and career, he serenaded her at her congratulations party. Aunt Trish has it on video somewhere. They have been together ever sense."

"That is seriously like something out of a movie."

Monica smiled. "Mom always said she got her fairytale ending."

Mason thought for a moment. Maybe he should risk it and tell her. Her parents did, and look where they are now.

"So Moni.." Mason started.

Monicas phone started to ring, and she answered it,

"Hello?" She listened to the voice on the other end. "Oh my gosh! Really! Yeah, hes right here. I'll tell him. Thank you SOO MUCH!" Monica hung up.

"That was Jimmy! We get to join my parents on the second half of their tour this summer!"

"No way! Thats amazing!" Mason jumped up and hugged her.

"I have to talk to my parents! I'm so excited!" With that, Monica rushed out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reading! Sorry about how short this chater is! The next one will is also very short. But were almost to to the end! only 2-3 chapters to go!**

* * *

Later that night Mason and Hannah were walking down the beach.

Mason was walking a few feet away from Hannah, he had been quiet all night.

"Are you okay?" Hannah asked.

"Uh yeah, fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?" Mason stuttered.

"You just seem kind of quiet tonight,,,"

"Oh, well I'm just, you know, tired I guess." Mason answered, crossing his arms.

"Oh. Do you want to go home?" Hannah asked.

"Maybe I should. I gotta get up early tomorrow to work on some new songs with Monica." He smiled as he said her name.

"Well, okay." Hannahs said, she walked towards him, and leaned in for a kiss.

Mason quickly pulled back. "Well, bye!" He said shoving his hands in his pockets and quickly walking away.

When Mason got home he went up to his room. Monicas room is directly across from his and looking out the window he can see into her room. Her curtains were pulled mostly closed and her room was dark. She was probably asleep.

Mason sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands.

_I'm so stupid!_ He thought to himself. _I can't keep going out with Hannah. I have to break up with her. I can't go out with one girl, if all I'm going to think about is another. But shes her cousin. I don't want to hurt her! Maybe she'll understand. Maybe she won't hate me._

_I want Monica._


	10. Chapter 10

**I love this chapter! (: I hope you will too. Sorry about how short it is. Next one will be longer!**

* * *

The next day Monica and Mason were sitting at the old piano in the practice room.

"Mason! Be serious! We can't use the melody of the Batman theme song... Especially sense we're writing this song about someone who you're supposed to like!" Monica scolded him playfully.

"Well I can't think of anything!" Mason complained.

"Let's try this." Monica said, pulling out her book. "Think of a girl you like now, or you used to like, and name off the stuff you like about her. We can try and work it all into the song."

"Hmmm,, okay.. Let me think." He looked up at Monica. "I like when she smiles. It lights up her whole face, and could brighten anyone's day. And I love how she's always in a good mood. It doesn't matter how her day is going, she's always happy." He paused and watched as Monica stuck one of her curls behind her ear. "And her hair, it's the color of the sun. I always have to hold myself back from reaching out and touching it."

Monica looked up at him.

"And her eyes... I could stare into them all day."

"Mason..."

She was interrupted as Mason leaned in and touched his lips to hers. She let out a small sigh. The type of sigh someone has when they have been holding something in for a long time. Or have been wanting something for a long time. It wasn't until she felt Masons tongue against hers that she pulled away.

There were tears in her eyes as she shook her head. "I can't. Hannah... She's my cousin." She got up and ran from the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Only one left after this!**

* * *

Mason sat at the piano trying to make sense of what had just happened, and he heard a small cough at the door. He looked up. "Hannah!" He said, standing up real fast.

Hannah didn't say anything. Just slowly walked into the room and sat on the couch.

"Did.. Did you see that?" Mason asked.

She nodded.

"Look Hannah.. I'm really.."

"I don't blame you. Or Monica." Hannah finally spoke up.

Mason went and sat by her. "You don't?"

"It was unfair of me to put her in that situation. It was obvious how much she likes you."

"You knew she liked me?" Mason asked.

Hannah nodded. "Yeah.."

"Well if you knew, why did you date me?"

"I don't know... I liked you too. Monica gets whatever she wants. All she has to do is bat her eyelashes and whatever she wants gets handed to her. When we were little, her parents traveled alot, she had a lot of nannies."

"Yeah.. I remember her nannies. She made it like a game to see how quickly she could get them to quit." Mason smiled, thinking of the many times she had helped in these little games.

"Yeah, but since her parents were so famous, no one really ever wanted to quit, or get fired. So they did every little thing she wanted."

"She never acted like one of those bratty little kids who had famous parents when she was with me." Mason said.

"Me neither. It was just for attention. She hated how often her parents were gone. I remember once I caught her sitting on her parents bed crying. When I asked her about it she wiped her tears away and got up stomping her feet yelling at the nanny to get her ice cream."Hannah said. "But anyways, I remember once, when one nanny took us to the toy store. There was this doll that weeks ago my mom had refused to buy me because it was so expensive. Monica stomped her feet and threw things off the shelves until the nanny agreed to buy it for her."

She looked up at Mason.

"I remember how mad I was. Just because her parents were Austin & Ally, she always had whatever she wanted handed to her. Then we got older and she got prettier. I remember people always saying, 'You are so beautiful, the boys will be all over you.' Or, 'Gosh look at Austin and Ally's daughter, she is just gorgeous!' I always got so jealous, because people would look right past me to her."

"Hannah, you are beautiful, and if the circumstances were different..."

Hannah smiled at him. "Thank you. When I saw the way she looked at you, I had to have you. I had to show her that she couldn't always get whatever she wanted... That I could get things too."

"Hannah.."

"I realised how I sounded like the bratty stuck up daughter of famous parents... She is an amazing person Mason, and so are you. You guys deserve each other. I'm really sorry I've kept you from her."

"Thats really nice of you to say Hannah. You ARE a nice person, and you're very beautiful. You'll find someone even better than me some day."

"Thanks Mason.." She stood up. "Now go get your girl!"

Mason looked down at his hands. "What if she hates me now? How am I supposed to get her to see how much she really means to me?"

"Your a smart boy." She smiled at him. "You'll figure something out." She waved at him, and then left.

Mason stood up from the couch. He began to pace. He just HAD to get Monica back. He walked over to the piano and ran his hand over the keys.

Mason looked up at the 'Austin & Ally' surrounded by the heart, and traced over the letters with his finger.

Masons head shot up. He had an idea.

He quickly pulled out his phone and punched in a few number, he put it to his ear and listened. "Hello? Trish?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright everyone, last chapter! Are you ready? I have had so much fun writing this story! I might write a sequal, it depends on the reviews I get! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

By the time Mason made it to Monica's house it was past 11 at night. He had watched the video 26 times in order to learn all the chords, and vocals.

Trish and Dez had come with him, saying that they HAD to get this one on camera to.

Mason stood in Monicas front yard holding his guitar, heart pumping.

He looked back at Trish, who was smiling and nodded her head at him. Telling him to go on.

He started to strum his guitar. He didn't want to start the actual song until she was listening.

Mason began to play the tune of the song, and saw movement in the blinds. Moments later, Monica appeared in the doorway. He started to sing.

"Last summer we met, we started as friends.

I can't tell you how it all happened."

Monica was outside now, walking towards him, and her parents were standing on the porch, there arms around each other.

Mason walked towards Monica, meeting her in the middle of the yard.

"I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights.

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

Your on my mind all the time, its true.

I think about you."

Monica smiled at him. He studied her as he sang. Her smile that could light up a room. Her hair, the color of the sun. And her eyes, that he couldn't look away from.

This was the Monica who he had grown up with. The Monica who held his hand when he buried his gold fish. Who brought him ice cream and pickles every day when he broke his foot in fifth grade.

This was Monica.

The girl he was in love with.

He finished the song and said, "I want YOU Monica."

She ran to him with a hug, she pulled away and looked up at his blue eyes.

He bent down, and she reached on her tippy toes, to meet him halfway.


End file.
